Desiccant humidifiers or dryers using an absorption/desorption cycle are well known but are not particularly suitable for low cubic-feet per minute (CFM) drying applications because the mechanical complexity of the control apparatus for the absorption/desorption cycle increases the cost of such apparatus beyond its economic feasibility in a low volume application.